


Unaware

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Shance fics [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), M/M, angst if you squint, lance grows a pair, oblivious Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: She did it again!voltron-honeysent me another prompt:"Here's a prompt: Lance confesses to Shiro, but it goes over his head. Lance thinks they're dating, and Shiro just thinks Lance is being more handsy than usual... until he realizes he isn't doing it to anyone else."And special thank you to my amazing betascompulsivepaladinandEnikawa_Moriko. :D





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> She did it again! [voltron-honey](http://voltron-honey.tumblr.com/) sent me another prompt:  
> "Here's a prompt: Lance confesses to Shiro, but it goes over his head. Lance thinks they're dating, and Shiro just thinks Lance is being more handsy than usual... until he realizes he isn't doing it to anyone else."
> 
> And special thank you to my amazing betas [compulsivepaladin](https//compulsivepaladin.tumblr.com/) and [Enikawa_Moriko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko). :D

"Hey Shiro, got a sec?"  Lance ran to catch up to the larger man.  They had just finished a training session with Voltron and the Atlas, and Shiro had just finally gotten off his ship.  Lance leapt out of Blue about fifteen minutes prior, chatting with Allura as he nervously waited for Shiro.

Shiro turned to Lance, letting his tablet fall to his side.  "Sure Lance, what's up?"

"Oh, um."  Lance toed at the ground and fidgeted with his helmet in his hands.  "Well, I know you've been my hero for like a long time, and I was wondering if you'd, I don't know.  Can we get dinner together tonight? If you're free?" Shiro looked curiously at Lance as he continued to babble. "I mean, if you're not I completely understand.  It was just a--"

"Lance," Shiro smiled gently.  "Dinner sounds great. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

Lance flushed from his ears to his chest.  He laughed, unable to believe what just happened.  "Uh, I mean yeah. Ahem, yeah." Lance looked at his feet.  "Well, Vrepit Sal's officially opened, and according to Hunk, he's doing really well with Earth ingredients."  He looked up shyly through his lashes. “What do you think?”

Shiro smiled.  He thought it was sweet of Lance to want to spend some more time with his hero, even though he could never understand why Lance thought of him like that.  “Sounds great. I’ll meet you there at five, okay? I need to finish a few reports about today’s training session… and I desperately need a shower.” he added with a laugh.

Lance absolutely beamed.  “Great! Yeah sure! Five it is!  See you Shiro!” He ran off, excited.  He finally had a date with Shiro and he just couldn’t believe he even had the courage to ask him.  He had to tell Allura.

~~~~~~~

Lance parked right at five to Vrepit Sal’s, dressed in a button down sky blue shirt and some khaki slacks.  He wanted to impress Shiro, and wanted to pull out all the stops-flowers, candle light dinner, everything- but Allura talked him out of it.

“Shiro’s a simple man,” she had said.  “Just talk to him like you normally would, but maybe open up a bit more?  I know you’re already an open book, but maybe tell him some things about yourself you wouldn’t share with the rest of us.”

Lance bit his lip as he as he saw Shiro approaching.  Dressed down in casual clothes, a black t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, he was a wet dream come true.  His mouth went dry as he took all of Shiro in. “Hey,” he choked out.

Shiro grinned.  “Hey yourself. Wanna go in?”

They were quickly seated, as Sal of course recognized them and put them at his best table with his favorite server, and ordered.  They of course got garlic knots at Lance’s insistence, and cheesecake for dessert at Shiro's. Their entrees were some weird combination of Earthen and Galran design.

They chatted briefly about how training went that day, and what they could have done differently.  Lance asked what Shiro would do now that he’s back on Earth.

Shiro, he didn’t really know.  His family was dead, and Adam was too.  He had no one left to visit, and it left Shiro more than a little lonely.

“Why don’t you visit my family?  I’m sure they’d love you. Mama would probably try to adopt you, though.”  Lance laughed shyly. “Really, you could visit any of our families and they’d love you.”

Sauce dripped down Shiro’s face as he thought about it.  He swallowed his mouthful and said “Yeah, that sounds nice.”  He smiled. “Eventually, though, I think I want to travel. When all this - this war - is over, I want to go back to Japan, maybe even hop around.  See something from each country and whatever.”

“Well, if you ever go to Cuba, let me know.  I’ll show you around, where the best beaches are, the best places for quesitos and garlic knots, you know, the shit most tourist wouldn’t get a chance to see because they won’t leave the resorts.”

“How about you?  When everything’s over and they don’t need Voltron anymore, what do you want to do?”

Lance looked away, chewing on his meal.  “I don’t really have a plan. Technically I have to finish my education.  I’m doing that now, but I mean, after, maybe college? Visit my family, visit Hunk’s cause his mom and grandma make the best food- don’t tell my mom that.”  He sighed and continued. “Honestly, since Voltron, I don’t think anything’ll make me feel like I do when we fly through space. Maybe Allura will lend me Red so we can explore the galaxy.”  He looked up to see Shiro staring at him, eyes wide. “Sorry, didn’t mean to be a downer.”

“No, Lance, you’re not a downer.  That actually sounds like fun, exploring the galaxy.  One step up from traveling the world here.”

It comforted Lance to hear that Shiro thought it sounded like a good idea.  Shiro’s not really one with the compliments, especially towards him.

They talked a bit more, mostly of trivial things until they finished dinner.  Shiro covered the bill - he insisted on it, taking Lance by surprise.

They took their time walking out of the restaurant, saying goodbye to Sal on the way.  Lance was the first to speak.

“Thanks for this, Shiro.  I really had fun with you.”  He leaned over and gave Shiro a one armed hug.

“I had fun too, Lance.”  The taller man said, returning the side hug.  “Anytime you need a break or want to go out, let me know.”

Lance grinned, almost ear to ear.  He pointed finger guns at Shiro, “Not a problem, big guy.”

Shiro turned to leave, and Lance couldn’t stop staring, tilting his head slightly.

_ I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go, Shiro. _

~~~~~~~

It took about a month, but Shiro finally had to talk to someone.  He called Keith over to talk, since he couldn’t sort out for himself what was going on.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.  He sent his arm to the door without getting up, opening it for Keith.

“Hey man, you okay?” Keith asked, noticing Shiro’s arm at the door instead of the rest of him.

”Keith, you’re my best friend.  You’ll be able to tell me if I’m going crazy, right?”

“Sure.  But why?”

“I keep, I feel.  Ugh!” Shiro scraped his flesh hand over his face, his metal one slowly floating back to his side.  “Have you noticed anything different lately?”

“Um, from you?  You seem more relaxed lately, but I haven’t really thought anything of it.”

“Okay, how about Lance.  Does he seem different?”

Keith squinted his eyes at Shiro and sat next to him on the large couch.  “Okay, so I know what I’m looking for, what have you noticed different about Lance?”

“He’s been leaning on me more, like putting his head on my shoulder when it’s just us.  When I’m alone with him, he tells me things that I don’t think he’s told any of you. He’s gotten me to tell him things I’ve only told you and Matt.  He didn’t press me for it, I willingly told him. What’s going on, Keith?”

“I have noticed he’s stopped flirting with people, and isn’t really touching anyone else unless it’s a hug or a high five.” Keith said, tapping his chin in thought.  “Shiro, why are you telling me this? Do you like him?”

Shiro’s eyes widened.  “I do, which is why I’m confused by all of this!  I’ve liked him for a while, and all of this - I just!”  Shiro took a deep breath to try to calm himself. “Does he know I like him?  Is he making fun of me or something?”

“Sounds like he’s trying to date you.  You two have been hanging out by yourselves a lot.  Have you gone to dinner with him?”

“Yeah, a few times.”

“And how did he act?”

“Like he was really into me, but Keith!  It’s Lance! He’s into everyone.”

“Not lately.  He hasn’t hit on Allura at all, and he’s been turning people down for a few weeks.  I’ve never seen him like this before. Maybe he likes you, Shiro.”

“I’m his hero, of course he likes me.”

Keith shook his head.  “I’m done with this. Shiro, man up.  Either you ask him and he tells you, or I ask him and won’t tell you.  Either way, he’s going to be asked.”

Shiro’s face fell.  He and Lance had planned to hang out that evening after dinner. 

He steeled his resolve. 

“I’ll ask him tonight.  If you don’t hear anything by tomorrow’s meetings, you can ask him yourself.”

“Alright then.  I’ve gotta go, I’ve got a thing with Hunk in a bit.  Good luck” Keith smiled softly.

Shiro returned the smile, raising a fist for a fist bump.  “Have fun, and thanks.”

Keith bumped his knuckles to Shiro’s, and got up to leave.  After the doors shut, he muttered “Gonna talk to Allura first.  She’ll know what’s going on with Lance.”

Shiro sprawled against the couch.  Dinner wasn’t for another hour or so, which gave him time to figure out exactly what he was going to ask Lance.

~~~~~~~

The Paladins and the MFE fighters all gathered to eat the chili-stew that Keith and Hunk made for them.  Lance sat next to Allura, and Shiro on his other side. Lance could tell Shiro was nervous; he kept bouncing his leg up and down.  At one point, Lance moved his hand to Shiro’s knee, and he practically jumped out of his seat. Allura and Keith shot looks at Shiro, who had the decency to look at least a little ashamed.  When it was finished, Shiro asked Lance if they could hang out in his room. Lance agreed eagerly.

The walk to the room seemed longer than it was.  Each step seemed like an eternity, and Shiro couldn’t help the feeling of dread.  What if Lance  _ was _ making fun of him?  What if he wasn’t? What if he didn’t even realize what he was doing?  What if he did? Thoughts ran through the older man’s head faster than he could process them, until they finally got to his quarters.  Using his handprint to open the door, he stood to the side to allow Lance in first.

“Always the gentleman,” Lance quipped.

Shiro gulped, and went to sit on the couch.  “Lance, we need to talk.”

Shiro watched as the Lance’s face paled.  He sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Shiro.  Shiro took a deep breath and dived in.

“Lance, I like you a lot, I do.  But, what are we? What are you doing?  You’re always touching me, always nearby.  I’m just, I’m confused.”

The color flowed back into Lance’s face as he busted out laughing.  “Dude, we’ve been dating for a month! I like you too!”

Shiro tilted his head to the side, very thoroughly confused.  “Dating? Wait, what?”

“Remember that day, the time we went to Vrepit Sal’s together?  I asked you on a date that day!”

Shiro flushed.

“Shiro, what did you think we were doing?”

“I-  I don’t know.  I thought in the beginning you just wanted to hang out with me because I was your hero.  And then you started touching me more than usual, leaning on me, draping yourself on me when you’re being a dork-”

“I am  _ not _ a dork!”

“You  _ are _ a dork.  A very attractive dork.  I never thought you’d want to date me, though.  I’ve liked you for a long time, Lance. I really have.  I didn’t know you’d like me back.”

Lance scooted closer so their thighs were touching, and placed his hand over Shiro’s.  “I do like you Shiro. I promise, I wasn’t making fun of you or anything like that. I’ve been trying to date you and show you that you’re worth it, even though you may think otherwise.”

Shiro looked Lance in the eyes.  “So why haven’t you tried to kiss me?”

Lance shrugged.  “I thought you wanted to take it slow.  I wasn’t going to push a boundary.” Lance seemed to slump forward.  “Do you want to date? Like officially? Since we both like each other?  I mean, I understand if you wouldn’t want to be with me, I’m just--”

Shiro brought his flesh hand up to cup Lance’s cheek.  “Don’t want to be with you? Lance, it’d be an honor to date you.”  He smirked, adding, “Officially.”

Lance looked shocked, but leaned into Shiro’s hand.  “Can I kiss you then? God, Shiro, it’s been killing me.”

Shiro leaned forward.  “I’d love that,” he whispered, before softly kissing Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> And thanks to compulsivepaladin, there may end up being a continuation of this one. Like, another chapter. Maybe. Subscribe just in case. :)
> 
> And come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment. :)


End file.
